<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Showtime by Multifangirl69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794118">Showtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69'>Multifangirl69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The sins of Spider-man [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens Made Them Do It, Futanari, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but both want it, or whatever the male version is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quill and Peter get themselves captured by aliens, who study how other species reproduce.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Peter Quill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The sins of Spider-man [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Showtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kinda got hooked on Peter Quill/Peter Parker because of Chris Pratts and Tom Hollands interaction during the onward interviews. So...here is some shameless smut :3c<br/>I always appreciate comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony will definitely kill them both. If they survive this whole event. Quill might have the worst future, even if it was Peter’s fault they were captured by some aliens. Not only did Tony really didn’t like Quill, but he would also be angry that Peter was put into such a dangerous situation.</p><p>And it wasn’t getting any better. Neither of them could have expected that it would get worse.</p><p>They were sitting on a clean floor in the middle of a bright room. A strange smell seemed to fill the entire hall and everything, from the ceiling to the floor, was white, a harsh contrast to the dark pelts of the creatures surrounding them. </p><p>At least 20 stared at them with curiosity. Or at least that was what Peter thought they felt. With their faces resembling something more like black voids with only two icy blue lights as eyes, probably, it was hard to decipher what they felt or thought.</p><p>There was also the language barrier. Of course, they were speaking some sort of otherworldly language. The only saving grace was Quills translator.</p><p>“What are they talking about?” Peter whispered, leaning just a bit closer so he could speak even quieter. They probably don’t understand him anyway, but perhaps they don’t want him to talk.</p><p>“It’s hard to get something clear, they’re all talking too much,” Quill replied. For just a moment, he stopped trying to free his tied up hands to look around. “They don’t plan on killing us, but they’re arguing about...you, I guess.”</p><p>“Me?” Dread settled somewhere in his chest, joining tension already straining his body.</p><p>“Something something you might or might not be suitable candidate for something something I’m definitely suited for-” Quill went pale and then a sudden rush of red painted his cheeks. He was blushing. </p><p>“For what?” Peter scooted even closer, thighs touching through different fabric of clothes. The man radiated unbelievable heat, as if really nervous. Or maybe something else. Peter couldn’t really sense what was going on with Quill, but he could see the way his face twisted in obvious frustration.</p><p>Maybe he shouldn’t have asked.</p><p>“For-” Quill took a deep breath, still not looking back at the boy, “-Sex.”</p><p>The word slowly seeped into Peter’s mind. It was so out of nowhere, he couldn’t seem to comprehend what Quill just said. He was close to asking the man to repeat, but if he really said ‘Sex’, it would only make things more awkward.</p><p>Quill opened his mouth, but shut up before another word could come out. Peter couldn’t blame him. What could either of them say after this revelation? Nothing.</p><p>There was also the other problem that Peter’s thoughts dipped into a space they shouldn’t reach in this kind of situation. A space, Peter only visits during the night. In his bed. With no one there to see him masturbate to the fantasy of Peter Quill fucking him.</p><p>To pinpoint when this fantasies started, was impossible. But it started and so far, it had been fine, because Quill spend most of the time in space while Peter stayed on earth. But of course they had to join the guardians on a mission. Of course Peter just had to beg Tony to go as well.</p><p>His mind was a mess of thoughts, of fantasies and possibilities what could happen. </p><p>But Peter was pulled out of it when one of the aliens stepped forward. Or more floated. It’s long legs ended in ghost-like smoke, wavering just inches above the smooth floor. With the blue glowing eyes fixated on the humans, it stopped right in front of them. And then it spoke.</p><p>“They finally decided how to proceed,” Quill whispered, voice shaking just a little as if breathing was difficult for him.</p><p>“Their goal is to-” His expression went back to confusion, “-find out more about other species reproductive methods, I guess…”</p><p>Peter shook his head in disbelief. He almost asked why they would be interested in such a thing, but to be fair, humans also spend way too much time observing how animals have sex, so was it really that weird?</p><p>Thinking about that led Peter to decide that for those aliens, they were just like what monkeys are for humans. Something to observe and experiment with.</p><p>“They want me to…oh Jesus Christ…” Quill finally lowered his gaze to look at Peter. Despite the disgusted tone in his voice, there was something glimmering in his eyes, something Peter could describe as excitement. Excitement, that Quill was definitely trying to hide.</p><p>“They want me to...impregnate you. They do know that we’re both guys, right?” Quill looked between Peter and the alien with an almost amused expression. But that panic induced amusement quickly dropped again when he saw the boys embarrassed face.</p><p>Seeing the plush face all flushed and hot was doing things to Quill he really didn’t need to think about at that moment. Fantasies about the teenager had always been inappropriate, but now the possibility of them coming true was so damn close, that he just couldn’t shake them off this time.</p><p>“Peter? Say something, please,” Quill hissed as he noticed the way the boy just kind of drifted off mentally. He also noticed the small jump in the slender body as he leaned in closer. His heart skipped a beat when doe eyes stared up at him again.</p><p>“I mean….yes...but…” Said big brown eyes glanced down again on the small, tied up hands. Or maybe past them.</p><p>“But?” Quill didn’t want to push the boy, and he really tried to stay calm, but he couldn’t help the way he moved even closer, close enough to hear the soft breathing and feel all the body heat.</p><p>But before he could get an answer, the alien spoke again, demanding from them to finally proceed with their request. ‘Request’. What a nice way of saying ‘Do what we want, or we kill you’.</p><p>“Peter...I-” Quill didn’t want to do this. Well, technically he really did want to do this, but not like this. Not forced, with no knowledge if Peter actually wants something like this. And maybe without an audience.</p><p>“It’s fine... Just...don’t tell anyone…” Peter didn’t really sound appalled. The words stuttered with nervousness, embarrassment, like it wasn’t really about being forced to have sex that was worrying the boy, but more something else.</p><p>“I won’t. It would be my death sentence if anyone finds out.” Quill tried to come off as more jokey, but there was obvious distress in his voice as well.</p><p>As if the alien understood that the humans agreed to their demands, it moved to take off their bindings, giving off a small noise of contentment. Like a sign that they can start.</p><p>Peter rubbed his wrists. Though, it didn’t really hurt per se, it was more like an action to postpone the inevitable even further. But Quill was already taking off his jacket and opening his belt. Only small, almost unnoticeable hesitations in his movements told Peter that the man wasn’t ready for this either.</p><p>Really, who would be ready for this? But Peter couldn’t help but wonder how awful and disgusting this must be for the man. And that led to a whole different place. What did Quill think when looking at Peter? What was he thinking At that moment? Was there any chance he had even the smallest bit of sexual attraction to Peter?</p><p>Probably not. Peter was just a 16-year-old teenage boy and Quill an almost 40 year old straight guy who was probably still mourning for his alien girlfriend. Maybe he won’t even get hard and then what? They will die.</p><p>But even if Peter didn’t have a penis himself, he knows how easy it is to get hard. So they will probably manage. And then, they will actually have sex. All his fantasies will come true. Quill might not have any attraction towards Peter and this event will become an unspoken secret that will never be repeated.</p><p>But Peter had at least the satisfaction that he lost his virginity to Quill, the man of his (wet) dreams.</p><p>“Peter,” Quill’s voice was so soft and so close to Peter’s ear that it almost startled the boy, but only his heart jumped, followed by flood of intense heat somewhere in his lower abdomen. “Your suit.”</p><p>“Right. Sorry…” Peter couldn’t bring himself to look at Quill again, but he did catch a glimpse of the open pants revealing a bulge still covered with black underwear. He could already tell the man packed something big.</p><p>It felt like everything was going in slow motion as his trembling hand reached up to his chest. Fingertips, burning with an urge to touch the hard muscles Quill revealed with a quick pull on his shirt, gently pressed on the black spider. The suit immediately loosened, slipping off his shoulders.</p><p>All of Peter’s focus was back on his own body and the truth he soon had to reveal to Quill.</p><p>He had barely uncovered his upper body when Quill bluntly asked: “Where did you get these scars?”</p><p>It was definitely not the reaction he expected, but Peter also had to remember that Quill didn’t live on earth for most of this life. So he probably didn’t know much about transgender people. But to explain all of this now would take too long.</p><p>“Don’t...don’t question anything, okay? We can talk about this later,” Peter simply replied, proud of himself for managing such a calm tone despite everything screaming inside him. Both out of panic and inappropriate excitement.</p><p>Quill gave a small “Okay.”. He probably just wanted this to be over as quickly as possible.</p><p>But Peter could see all the new questions rising in his mind when Peter finally slipped out of his suit and all that was left was baby blue panties perfectly snugging his hips. For one, this kind of underwear was just simply more comfortable when wearing the suit and also, men underwear depressed him.</p><p>“Wow…” Quill breathed, taking in the slender body presented to him. Truly perfect with flawless ivory skin stretching over the slightest of muscle and a bit of fat in all the right places. He never really noticed how much smaller the boy was, and he couldn’t help but anticipate the moment the small body would shake and writhe underneath him.</p><p>An impatient noise from the aliens interrupted their quiet moment and Peter remembered in what kind of position he was in. He had almost forgotten, too occupied by the way Quill had observed him. Maybe it was his imagination, but there was definitely glee in the man’s intense eyes.</p><p>“Lay down on your back,” Quill whispered, too close again.</p><p>The floor was cold against Peter’s bare skin, making him shiver for a moment. Though, as the man crawled between the boy’s long legs, his sheer body heat was warming Peter up again. </p><p>But there was also the sudden realization for both of them how real all of this was. Though, neither of them was in a state of mind to rethink any of this.</p><p>Seemingly, hopefully, eager to explore, Quill let his hands wander over the strong thighs partly laying on his own. Soft, just like he expected. Occasionally, he allowed himself to squeeze the tender flesh, smirking about how easily it seemed to bruise underneath his harsh grip. His examination only stopped when both his hands reached the rim of the underwear.</p><p>It was certainly unexpected to find a pussy, but not entirely unwelcome.</p><p>“So this is what they mean, huh?” Quill questioned, mumbling it more to himself than actually asking Peter. </p><p>Feeling bold, he let two fingers feel the front of the nice, blue fabric, dipping lower towards a dark spot. Peter mewled at the slightest pressure against his soaking wet hole and Quill’s dick twitched in response.</p><p>All remaining doubts were thrown out the window and Quill moved to pull down his pants, just enough to free his throbbing erection.</p><p>Peter took a deep breath at the new sight. He imagined a lot of versions of Quill’s dick, but none of them came close to the monster he had been hiding. Of course, somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if it will fit, but god, he really wanted it to fit.</p><p>“I guess you’re a virgin,” Quill started, breath heavy and pupils dilated, but there was still this last bit of sanity telling him to be patient, “so I will prepare you first.”</p><p>Peter really wanted to protest and just beg the man to fuck him, but being desperate would be weird. It would definitely bring up questions, Quill might catch onto the teenager’s wish.</p><p>Yes, he was still worrying about that while sprawled in front of Quill, with the man’s fingers slipping between hot flesh and soaked underwear to really feel the soft folds.</p><p>More noises slipped from Peter’s pink lips, moans and sighs that gave Quill a hard time controlling himself. And occupying his mind with theories how the boy’s mouth would feel around his dick didn’t really help at all.</p><p>So he just focused on the perfect lips clenching around his two fingers. The stretch was too damn tight around them and that was just so perfect. Quill just wanted to push right into that, just let all the build up sexual frustration out and fuck Peter into a crying, babbling mess.</p><p>But this boy was still a damn teenager, a virgin. Quill didn’t want to scare him more than this situation probably already did. All of this was already messed up enough, no need to hurt Peter like this. Quill was fine leaving that to his fantasies.</p><p>He spent minutes just fingering Peter open, switching between two and three fingers, spreading them to stretch him just a little more. The aliens had become quiet and only Peter’s sweet noises filled the big room, echoing against the wall and it was like music in Quill’s ears. He could probably just cum from that alone if he was even a little more desperate.</p><p>“Do you think you’re ready?” Quill asked, not because the hole actually felt stretched enough, but because his erection was becoming quite painful. At this point, it was starting to become torture.</p><p>“Yeah... yeah... I’m ready…” Peter panted. He struggled with not finding any solid grip and his nails helplessly scratched against the floor. As if Quill noticed, he leaned over the trembling body, enough that Peter could reach his shoulders.</p><p>Sweat covered the tanned skin, almost making Peter slip. Eager to hold onto the hard muscles, he dug his nails into the tough flesh, almost piercing the skin. Quill didn’t seem to care. Instead, the man was focused on holding Peter’s left thigh, angling the leg to give him easier access. His other hand pushed aside the panties and his face lightened up at the sight of the glistening pink.</p><p>“Tell me if I go too fast and too rough,” Quill said, knowing exactly that he won’t be able to actually slow down once he feels the boy’s insides.</p><p>“Okay...just...just fuck me...please…” And there was the desperation, but Peter just couldn’t care anymore. His mind was blank except for the feeling of being touched.<br/>
And another, new, feel soon joined.</p><p>With no more warning, Quill lined up his cock and thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt. Peter arched his back, mouth opened as if he wanted to scream, but only a pathetic whimper escaped. His warm walls clenched around the intruding, hard piece of meat.</p><p>Pain electrified his lower half, leaving him shiver and tense. But somewhere, there was also a shimmer of pleasure slowly taking over his very being like slow working venom. Peter welcomed the poison.</p><p>Quill barely gave Peter enough time to adjust though. With no care anymore, he sat up properly again, groaning at the sensation of clawing nails slipping from his shoulders and probably leaving dark marks. He took a tight grip on Peter’s hips and pulled out until the pretty pink pussy only stretched around the head.</p><p>A moment later, Quill thrust back in and from there, he just couldn't stop anymore. He set quite the brutal pace, fucking Peter’s tight hole with a hunger he never really expected from himself. The way the wet holes clenched around him, sucking him in with such eagerness, was truly heaven.</p><p>And Peter was pure ecstasy. Pain and pleasure had mixed into a mush of overwhelming sensations. He couldn’t say what was what anymore and it didn’t matter anyway. There was nothing in his mind; Nothing but the feeling of Quill’s big cock filling him up, thrusting so deep like he was going to penetrate right into Peter’s womb.</p><p>The moans had turned into incoherent pleads and mewls, mouth hanging wide open to give room for all the noises. His eyes had rolled back, the fucking too intense for him to keep up. Saliva and tears smeared his face, soaking the edge of his messy hair.</p><p>Quill seemed to just go on and on with his rough thrusting, like a desperate animal, with the only thing on his mind that he needed to fill up his partner, to breed his tight, wet cunt and get Peter pregnant with his child.</p><p>And Peter would let him. His body was on fire with need and his orgasm build and build until hitting him with a flash of white. Through the rush of intense pleasure, he could hear Quill groaning as the walls tightened even more, squeezing the big cock through the entire orgasm.</p><p>Quill knew this was bad. He knew that this will have consequences. But the small bit of sanity had become a small voice, barely standing against the screaming to fuck Peter and make the boy his.</p><p>With one last thrust, he buried himself fully in the wet heat again, an almost animalistic noise slipping his tongue as the long awaited orgasm finally came. Quill held Peter still, leaving bruises where his fingers sunk into tender flesh.</p><p>Only as his orgasm seemed to die down, did he lazily thrust again, milking himself to the last drop. Peter was a panting mess in front of him. His flushed skin was glistening with sweat, slender body trembling through the over-stimulation. Heavy breaths came through his open hanging mouth, chest rising and falling with each one. A few last tears slipped from his eyes as his eyelids dropped close. He was obviously too exhausted to stay fully awake.</p><p>Quill carefully pulled out. White, thick sperm followed his soft dick, pouring from the abused, gaping hole and soaking the panties even more. The picture alone almost made Quill hard again, but the sudden alien noises startled him enough to stop any plans of a second round.</p><p>He had almost forgotten the shadowy figures around them. But they seemed to be pleased.</p><p>“What a stud,” one of the aliens spoke in their strange language. Another added “Truly a quality breeder among his species.”</p><p>Quill laughed nervously, waving off their very weird compliments. With quick hands, he adjusted his own clothes, almost disgusted by the way his shirt clung to his chest because of all the sweat. Then he moved to help the not entirely unconscious, but still fairly unresponsive, Peter back into his suit. It was quite difficult, but he managed and with one press to the black spider, it snug perfectly around the boy’s perfect body again.</p><p>One of the aliens stepped forward again, maybe the same one from before, Quill honestly couldn’t tell. It told him that everyone is pleased and that they will soon let them go. After Peter gave birth.</p><p>Quill immediately jumped to his feet and started yelling. Even with a void for their face, he could tell his outrage was confusing them. Either they didn’t understand a word he was saying, or they didn’t understand why he was upset.</p><p>But just as the aliens turned angry as well, a loud explosion echoed through the building and Quill knew that they were saved. Finally.</p><p>He dropped to his knees as soon as the aliens rushed out the room to investigate, carefully pushing his arms underneath the boy’s body to lift him up. Peter reacted to the movements this time and opened his eyes just a little bit, enough to look at Quill. Unexpectedly, a small smile formed on his face and Quill could only see a blissful contentment in Peter’s expression.</p><p>“I like you…” Peter whispered, weak hand reaching out to tenderly brush the man’s cheek. Quill couldn’t fully comprehend the words right away, but when they finally settled in his mind, he couldn’t help but return the smile.</p><p>“I like you too.” Maybe this whole thing hasn’t been such a bad thing after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>